The Dare
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Sam gets more then he bargains for when a dare leads to disastrous results.    Can Dean save his little brother in time?     WARNING:   Contains the spanking of a teenager by an older teenager.


**SUPERNATURAL**

**I DARE YOU**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

Summary: Thirteen-year-old Sam gets more then he bargains for when a dare leads to disastrous results. Can Dean save his little brother in time? WARNING: Contains the spanking of a teenager by an older teenager.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the show. I am not making any money for this story, it is just for fun.

_**12345678987654321**_

Thirteen-year-old Sam walked down yet another crowded hallway, at yet another school. All of the other teens around him rushed past him talking and laughing with each other, but he walked alone. It was his first day at this school, he really hated the first day at new schools. It was only mid February and this was the seventh school he had attended this year.

Sam found his next classroom and walked into the room and over to the middle aged man sitting behind the desk. Sam handed him a note from the principal's office.

"Samuel Winchester." The teacher said, reading the note. Then he shook his head and waved vaguely towards the desks. "Take a seat."

Sam walked to the back of the classroom and sat down, and instantly noticed the pretty blond girl sitting two desks away. The youngest Winchester had just recently starting noting girls.

She smiled at him, and then quickly turned her head. But Sam noticed that she gave him another glance out of the corner of her blue eye.

A boy walked over to the girl and leaned over and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle. The boy gave Sam a smug look, then sat in the desk beside the girl. The two teens talked until class started, then Sam watched as they passed notes to each other.

Sam tried to pay attention to the teacher, but he already knew all about the Alamo. His eyes kept drifting over to the pretty girl, and he was pleased to find her sneaking peaks at him. The boy sitting beside her noticed to, and he kept sending glares at Sam.

After class, Sam found his way to the cafeteria and waited in line for his lunch. The boy from class, along with three other boys, walked over and started breaking in line in front of the other students. The students just stepped aside and let them pass.

"Well, well, well." The boy said, as they stepped in front of Sam. "It's the new kid. Hello new kid."

Sam was about to just step aside, he didn't want to fight. But then he saw the pretty girl watching them.

"Hello jack ass." Sam said, causing some of the other students to gasp.

"Do you know who I am, punk?" The boy asked, jabbing a finger into Sam's chest.

"Sure I do." Sam replied. "You are the school idiot." Then he smiled and added. "I'm sorry, I mean village idiot. Your stupidity reaching beyond a single school."

Several of the students laughed, and the boy angrily lunged at Sam. Sam's training allowed him to easily sidestep the other boy, who had to grab a hold of the serving table to keep from ramming into it.

Sam was done, he had made his point. Then he saw the pretty girl laugh, then she winked at him. So, in order to further impress her, Sam grabbed a milk carton and poured the contents over the boys head. All of the other students laughed, even the boy's buddies.

The boy growled, and then scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes. He threw them at Sam, who ducked out of the way. The potatoes landed in the principal's face, all of the laughter stopped.

"Allen, Samuel." Principal Miller said, as he wiped the potatoes from his face. "My office, now."

Sam knew he was in deep trouble. But as he walked past the pretty girl, she smiled and handed him a piece of paper. Upon seeing her phone number, Sam smiled.

_**12345678987654321**_

After school, Sam walked out the doors and headed for the parking lot where Dean was supposed to be.

"Hey, hold up." A voice called out. Sam turned and saw the pretty girl walking towards him. "What you did to Allen was great." She said, smiling. "I'm Heather." She held out her hand.

"Sam." Sam said, shaking her hand. "And it was nothing, he deserved it."

"Yeah, he can be a dork at times. But he holds grudges, so you better watch out."

"I'm not worried."

"I know you're not. Call me later?"

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She turned and hurried away and Sam wanted to leap for joy. First day of school and he already had a girl's number, even Dean would be impressed. He hurried on to the parking lot and saw the familiar Impala. Their Dad had left the car for Dean to drive while he went with Bobby to hunt a pack of werewolves.

"Hey Dean." He said, jumping into the passenger seat and tossing his back pack into the back seat.

"Hey squirt." Seventeen-year-old Dean said, as he pulled the car out into traffic. "How was school?"

"Pretty good." Sam smiled, still thinking about Heather. Then the smile faded once he remembered the note in his back pack. He knew Dean wouldn't be mad about it, he'd think it was funny. But he knew that his older brother would tell their Dad when he got back, and their Dad wouldn't think it was so funny.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, having noticed his brother's expression.

"I've got a note that needs Dad's signature." Sam said.

"I can sign Dad's name better then Dad can." Dean replied. "What does the note say?"

"I've got in school detention for the next three days."

"What?" Dean asked in surprise, as he turned his head towards his younger brother. "On your first day of school."

"Yeah."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, there was this girl."

"Sammy." Dean smiled. "You got three days in school detention because of a girl?"

"Yes."

"I am proud to call you my brother." Dean said with a large grin. "You are a true Winchester."

_**12345678987654321**_

Later that afternoon, Sam was sitting on his bed in a crummy motel room. He was staring at the phone, trying to work up the nerve to call Heather. He knew he didn't have much longer, Dean would be back any minute with their dinner. And he really did not want his older brother to be there when he called Heather.

Sam picked up the phone and dialed the number, while he concentrated on breathing normally.

"Hello." A deep voice answered the phone.

'_Great_.' Sam thought. '_Her Dad_.'

"Hello Sir." Sam said, trying to sound very polite. "May I speak with Heather?"

"Depends." The man's voice turned hard. "Who are you?"

"Sam Winchester, Sir." Sam said. "I am in one of Heather's classes."

Sam heard mumbling on the other end of the phone, then smiled when he heard Heather's voice.

"Hey Sam." She said.

"Hey, Heather."

"Listen, I heard through the grapevine that Allen is planning something for tomorrow." Her voice sounded a little worried.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle him." Sam said.

"I believe you can." Heather laughed. "Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Not really." Sam's heart skipped a beat, was she actually asking him out on a date?"

"A bunch of us are going to a party at the Graham apartment building Friday night, thought you'd want to join us."

"What's the Graham apartment building?"

"It's this apartment building that's been closed down for over ten years." Then she lowered her voice and said "It's supposed to be haunted by the souls of the residents. They died a horrible death and their spirits are doomed to wander the halls for all eternity."

"You believe that?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. But he was racking his brain to come up a plan to stop the party. At least until after he found out if the place really was haunted.

"No, but it might be fun. You in?"

"Sure." Sam didn't want to sound like a wuss, but he had no intention of actually going. His plan was to tell Dean, Dean would handle things.

"I've got to go." Heather said. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

They hung up, just as Dean walked back into the room.

"Was that Dad?" Dean asked.

"No, it was Heather."

"Ohhh." Dean smirked. He tossed the younger boy a bag of take out burgers.

"We need to talk." Sam said, ignoring the food.

"Does Sammy need to talk about the birds and bees?" Dean asked.

"This is serious Dean." Sam said. "A lot of the kids in school are in danger."

"What's up?" Dean asked, sitting on the opposite bed and looking at Sam.

"Heather invited me to a party at a place called Graham apartment building, it's supposed to be haunted."

Dean smiled and said, "It's not. Dad and me went over that place with a fine tooth comb, there is nothing supernatural about that place."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Sam smiled and said. "Then I can go?"

"No."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"The place is not haunted, but it is condemned. The building is about ready to fall down, there is no way you're going in there. And neither are the other kids, I'll call the police and tell them about the party before it…."

"No Dean, you can't!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sammy, I can't stand back and let a bunch of idiotic kids get hurt. That building is dangerous."

"But….."

"No buts, Samuel." Dean said in a stern voice, a voice he rarely used on Sam. "When is the party?"

Sam glared at his older brother and didn't answer.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer Samuel." Dean returned the glare.

Sam knew better then to press his luck any further, but he couldn't rat out the other kids. He couldn't rat out Heather.

"Last chance to answer." Dean growled. "Or you go over my knee." He had only spanked the younger boy a few times, the last time being over a year ago. But Sam knew that his older brother wasn't making idle threats.

"It's Saturday night." Sam lied, looking down.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Eat your food, then finish your homework."

"Okay."

Sam did as he was told, while Dean made an anonymous tip to the police station. Sam wasn't mad at Dean for telling the police, he knew his brother was just trying to keep the younger kids safe.

He hated lying to Dean, he was feeling really guilty. But he couldn't turn in Heather, he just couldn't.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Sam was very quiet and withdrawn. Dean figured it was because of him not allowing the younger boy to attend the party, and for calling the police. But the real reason was because Sam knew he had betrayed his brother by lying to him, and it was eating him up with guilt.

"Eat." Dean said, motioning to the bowl of untouched cereal sitting in front of the boy.

"I'm not hungry."

"Then grab your books." Dean sighed, hating seeing Sam like this. He didn't like being the bad guy, he liked giving in to his brother. He liked making sure that Sammy had fun when their Dad was gone on hunts. Because he knew that when their Dad got back, the intense training would begin again and then there wouldn't be time for fun. But he had to keep Sam safe, and he couldn't knowingly let other kids put themselves in danger.

The ride to Sam's school was made in complete silence, each teenager lost in their own thoughts. Sam wanted to tell Dean the truth, and had started to a few times during the ride. But he didn't, he just remained silent.

"See you after school, Sammy." Dean said, when Sam opened the car door.

"See you, Dean."

Sam started walking towards the school building, when he saw Heather jogging towards him.

"Hey Sam." She smiled.

"Hey Heather." Sam returned the smile.

"Everything is all set for Friday." She said.

"I have to miss the party." Sam said. "Something came up."

"I knew he was chicken." Allen said as him and his three buddies joined them.

"I am not chicken." Sam said, glaring at the other boy.

"Are too, or you'd go." Allen replied smugly.

"He isn't scared." Heather defended Sam. "Are you, Sam?"

"Of course not." Sam said. "I'll be there."

"Bet you won't go to the top floor." Allen said. "That's where all the really creepy stuff happens. I dare you to go there alone, no flashlight or anything."

"No problem." Sam smirked. "I accept the dare."

"We'll see." Allen snarled.

"Anyone get a ride yet?" One of the other boys asked.

"No." Heather sighed. "My cousin has a date and said she can't drive us."

"I can give you a ride." Sam said, regretting the statement as soon as he said it.

"On your tricycle?" Allen asked.

"No, smart ass." Sam said, "In my old man's 67 Impala."

"Yeah right." Allen said. "Like he'll lend it to a thirteen-year-old."

"He will." Sam lied.

"That would be so cool." Heather said, giving Sam a look of pure adoration.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next two days passed quickly, and suddenly it was Friday. Sam tried to sound cheerful and carefree during breakfast, but he knew he failed miserably. He hated hiding things from Dean.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh huh." Dean wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine." Sam said, as he grabbed his books and headed for the Impala.

The ride to school was once again made in silence, as was the ride back to the motel after school. Dean tried several times to get his younger brother to tell him what was wrong, but the younger boy kept insisting that he was fine.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, Sam slowly climbed out of bed and glanced over at his brother. Dean was sound asleep. The thirteen-year-old quickly and quietly grabbed his clothes and the keys to the Impala, then he snuck out.

Sam was feeling extremely guilty and slightly sick to his stomach as he drove the car, but he kept driving. He really wanted to impress Heather, and to show up Allen. Beside, he told himself. He would be back before Dean woke up. Dean usually woke up around six, Sam would make sure that he was tucked safely in bed way before that.

He pulled over to the curb, and three doors opened. Heather climbed into the front seat with him, and then scooted to the middle. She was smiling. Allen, who looked really mad, climbed in beside her. His three buddies climbed into the back.

"This car is the coolest." Heather said.

"It's okay." Allen said, grudgingly.

"So." Sam smiled, feeling a little better about the whole thing after seeing the way Heather looked at him. But still feeling bad. "Where is this haunted apartment building?"

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean's bladder woke him up and he groaned when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was only one in the morning. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, then planned on crawling back into bed. The sight of Sam's empty bed stopped him.

"Sam!" He called out, but no one answered.

Panic welled up inside him, where could Sam be? He quickly checked all of the salt lines and saw that they were intact. Nothing could have gotten in, which meant his baby brother must have left on his own accord.

"Damnit!" Dean cursed through gritted teeth. "That little sneaky brat. That's why he's been all quiet and sulky, he planned on going to the party all along. Which means he lied to me about when the party was." He went to grab his keys, only to find them gone as well. "He didn't."

Dean rushed outside and saw that the car was gone. "He did."

Dean knew he had to get to Sam before the fool kid got hurt. He quickly stole a car and headed for the building.

"I swear, Sammy." Dean said as he sped down the street. "If that building doesn't cave in and kill you, I will break your fool neck myself."

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam was having a blast. The building was surrounded by other building that were not occupied, so the music was cranked up loud. He was currently dancing with Heather.

"Hey Winchester." Allen said, walking over. His three buddies tagging right along. "How about that dare."

"Sure." Sam smiled. He knew the place wasn't haunted, so going to the top floor wasn't a problem.

Sam headed up the stairs, in the dark stairwell. The first floor was light up with candles, flashlights, and lanterns. But the light did not reach the stairs, it was completely dark. He made it to the second floor, when he tripped over something and started to fall back down the stairs. He grabbed a hold of the banister, but the rotten wood gave way and he started rolling down the stairs. He kept trying to grab the banister, but the wood kept crumbling in his hand.

"Sam!" Heather screamed, when she saw him still rolling. He hit the floor and kept rolling, right into a huge support beam. The force of the hit caused the beam to move, which caused part of the ceiling to cave in.

The other party goers started running from the building, as the ceiling kept falling.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean made it to the building and sighed in relief when he saw the Impala, it meant that he had indeed found Sam. He climbed out of the stolen car and headed for the door, when several kids ran from the building.

Dean ran past the fleeing kids and rushed into the building, his heart skipping a beat at the sight he saw. His little brother was laying on the floor, a large section of ceiling on top of him. A young girl and four boys were trying to lift it off of him, but the heavy section of ceiling would not budge much.

Dean rushed over and was very relived when he saw Sam's eyes open.

"Dean?" The younger boy asked.

"It's my, Buddy." Dean said, kneeling beside him. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"I can't move my legs." Sam said.

"Can you feel them?"

"Yeah, they hurt."

"That's good Sammy." Dean said. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

Dean looked at the other kids. "On the count of three, we all lift up."

They nodded and grabbed a hold of the ceiling.

"One, two, three." Dean said, and then they all lifted and were able to flip the object over. "You okay, Sam?" He asked, checking his brother over for injuries.

"I'm okay." Sam said, as Dean helped him sat up.

"You sure?" Dean asked, still checking for injuries.

"Yeah, just a little sore." Dean helped him stand up. Then he turned to thank the kids for their help, but they were gone. They had ran out as soon as they learned that Sam was okay.

"Come on, let's go." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and led him out of the building and to the Impala.

Dean stopped under the streetlight and took another look at his brother. He was filthy, but looked unhurt. Dean's concern returned to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, his voice hard.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam lowered his head.

"Eyes up, Sam." Dean snapped. Sam's eyes quickly met his brothers.

"Get. In. the. Car." Dean ground out. Sam quickly did as he was told.

The ride back to the motel was made in a tense silence. Dean was furious, and didn't want to say something he would regret. He knew he had to calm down before he dealt with his little brother.

Sam glanced at Dean and saw the angry frown on his face, the way he was gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white, and his rigid posture. Yeah, his big brother was pissed.

They arrived back at the motel and Dean said, "Inside, shower, corner."

"Dean….." Sam started, but an intense glare from Dean silenced him. he quickly did as he was told.

Dean sat in the car for a few moments, trying to calm down.

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, Sam was still standing in the corner. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, and he also knew he deserved to be. Someone could have gotten killed, all because he wanted to impress a girl and show up another boy.

He heard the door open and heard his brother walk in, then heard him pull out a chair from the table.

"Come here, Sam." Dean's voice wasn't as hard as it was before.

Sam turned and then paled slightly at the site of the wooden ping pong paddle in Dean's hand. He knew it was from the motel's rec. room. He slowly walked over to his brother.

"Explain." Dean said, laying the paddle in the floor. "And I want to hear everything."

Sam opened his mouth, and the whole story came flooding out. Dean listened quietly until Sam had finished.

"Do I even have to tell you how wrong what you did was?"

"No." Sam lowered his head.

"Eyes up." Dean snapped.

"I am really sorry, Dean." Sam said.

"I want a list of the things you did wrong." Dean said, in his sternest voice. "Leave any out, and I add licks."

"I lied to you about when the party was." Sam said, his voice soft. "I went to a party you said I couldn't go too, I snuck out of the room, and I took the Impala."

"You could have been killed." Dean said. "And so could all of those other kids." Dean sighed and said. "Lose the sweats."

Sam slowly lowered his sweat pants to his ankles.

"Shorts too."

Sam's boxer shorts joined his pants.

Dean guided his little brother over his lap and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then the seventeen-year-old raised his hand in the air and brought it down with a loud slap on his brother's bottom. The first swat was quickly followed by several more.

Soon, Sam's butt and upper thighs were a light pink.

Dean started lecturing, punctuating each sentience with hard swats.

"You never lie to me, never. I expect you to tell me the truth." SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"When I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. I do not give orders just to ear myself talk." SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"You never leave and not tell me where you are going, never." SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

"You never drive a car, unless I say you can. If a cop would have pulled you over, social services would have been all over us." SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Sam's bottom and upper thighs were now red, and he was crying softly. His butt and thighs felt as if they were on fire.

"Do you understand" Dean asked, adding four more hard licks.

"Y…Yes." Sam cried out. "P..please stop. I'm s….sorry."

"We're almost done, Sammy." Dean's voice was sad. He hated having to do this, but he had to make sure Sam knew how serious this was, how dangerous his actions were. "You are getting six with the paddle."

Dean reached down and picked up the paddle, then he lowered one knee and raised the other one. This made Sam's tender sit spots easy targets.

Swat Swat One lick landed on each sit spot.

"Ohhhh!" Sam cried out, as his crying intensified.

Swat Swat One more to each sit spot had Sam sobbing.

"Deeeean!" He cried out. "It hurts."

"I know buddy, we're almost done." Dean said, as his eyes watered. It hurt him to see his baby brother in pain.

Swat Swat the last two landed, and Dean threw the paddle onto the floor.

He gently rubbed circles on Sam's back, as the young boy sobbed.

"It's over, buddy." Dean said, as a few ears slid down his face. "It's over."

After a few minutes, Sam's sobs lessened to soft crying. Dean helped him to his feet and helped him pull up his shorts. The younger boy stepped out of the sweats.

Dean held out his arms, and Sam flung himself into his embrace.

"It's over, Sammy." Dean said, as he held onto his brother. "All's forgiven."

A few more moments later, Sam pulled away and looked into his big brother's eyes.

"I really am sorry, Dean." He said, one hand rubbing his throbbing butt, the other wiping tears from his face.

"I know, Sammy. Everything's okay, it's over." He stood up and said. "It's bedtime."

He helped over to his bed and the young boy crawled in and laid face down. Dean gently covered him, then sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed gently circles on his back. He stayed like that until a while after Sam fell asleep.

Dean gently kissed his slumbering brother's forehead, checked the salt lines, then crawled into his own bed.

_**12345678987654321**_


End file.
